coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 365 (10th June 1964)
Plot Emily is late for work. Len tries asking Swindley's advice about taking on a solicitor to sue Laurie Frazer but his mind is elsewhere. Charlie is late getting up. Dennis calls round to tell him that Gus didn't enjoy his act at the club but Charlie seemingly isn't concerned. Albert asks Val to sew some buttons on his trousers and insists on brass ones. A determined Emily resigns from Gamma Garments with immediate effect as she feels she can't work alongside Swindley. She isn't bothered how he will explain the matter to Mr Papagopolous. Florrie insists that Irma wears longer skirts for when she climbs up to the higher shelves. Emily pays off her credit at the Corner Shop, refusing to engage in conversation about how the meal went. Buying stockings from Gamma, Lucille makes a passing remark to Swindley that he would fancy Emily if he was younger. He confides in Len what has happened. Len advises him to go for it. Emily snaps at Ken when he compliments her and tells him and Val that she's leaving the area for good. Ken tries to woo Val back but she is still hurt by Pip Mistral, especially by the fact that he had an intelligent conversation with her and not with his wife. He sincerely apologises to her for what he did. Val sees he means it and they make up. Jack shows Irma the ropes at the Rovers. Minnie is upset when Charlie sits Little Titch in Martha's snug chair. Charlie tells a shocked Dennis he's not got the character to make it in show business. At closing time, Swindley passes the pub and Jack invites him in for a glass of port. Swindley tells him what has happened and asks if he's done the right thing. He talks himself into deciding to accept Emily's proposal and calls at her flat late at night to tell her of his change of mind. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough Guest cast *Old Lag - Norman Hooks Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Yard *9 Coronation Street - Front room *Corner Shop *Gamma Garments *Emily Nugent's flat - Living room and landing Notes *The programme title is displayed over the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. *A customer in Valerie Barlow's salon is uncredited although she has several lines of dialogue. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Ena Sharples (Violet Carson) and Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Charlie puts Dennis straight about show business, Swindley becomes a man of action *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,838,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Valerie Barlow (To Ken Barlow): "You don't have to honour me your precious intelligence on me. I'm better off on my own without you...without you patronising me with your presence. Push off!" Category:1964 episodes